


Be mine (Saeran x MC)

by N_Chamomile



Series: Be mine [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), cheritz - Fandom, mm - Fandom, mysme - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: Part 2 of the Be mine series. This series is the Saeran’s POV and what would happen if he fell in love with MC.





	1. Part 2

The plan was too catch you, to somehow – one way or the other convince you to go to the apartment. But … somehow, you didn’t play along. It was a beautiful sunny day and the sky was clear, I love such days… You were in a Café, trying to download some weird game or app, so I thought it was best to hack into your phone and deal with you in that way.

For someone like me, that was child’s play. All the years learning how to hack, all those boring books and torturous hours spent in front of the computer would now finally show some grand results.

Thankfully, I decided to be near you when I contacted you – that way I could make sure, that everything was moving according to plan.  
I was sitting two tables away from you, where I could clearly see your face. Even if I saw it through all the pictures that the savior gave me, in person you were breathtakingly beautiful. You seemed so engrossed in your phone, it was as if you built up a wall or as if you lived in a bubble, so in a way no one could intrude. You wore such a carefree smile and the way you giggled at simple things was adorable. You noticing the small dog outside of the cafe, a song you liked playing on the radio and you beating a level on the phone, all these simple things made you happy.

Simple and small things made you tremendously happy. So I concluded, that you might be … a little dense or naive. Therefore I was convinced that my plan would most definitely succeed. But, I typed out the message, asking you for your help, but all you wrote was a simple “no”.  
It took me so much strength not to burst out in anger, so when I calmed myself down I typed out. “Please, you are the only one who can help me.”  
Your next answer surprised me.

“If you want something from me, why not ask me personally, white haired mystery guy?”  
Then I looked up and our eyes met and you smiled. You wore such a silly smile and in the next moment you showed me your..tongue? So childish. How old were you? But if I ever had to confessed, your childish behavior did make me chuckle.  
But, wait? Wait a second. How in the world? How did you know it was me that was writing you, I assumed that you were dense? I assumed my plan would work. It was SUPPOSED to work. How can a silly girl, such as you, trick me this way?  
Then in the next moment the phone vibrated.  
“Come sit next to me. Let us talk.” 

 

Everything I had to endure, every time I had to take the medicine, go through extensive special training and all that BS. Nothing of that prepared me for this.  
Nothing could have prepared me for – you being so insufferable and so childish.  
While I stared at your text, I heard footsteps coming closer to my table, so I looked up – with as much hate as I could muster – and there was you. Standing in front of me and looking down on me. But I didn't feel threatened or scared, neither annoyed.  
You were close to me and that was all that mattered.

“Since you didn't seem to be moving to my table, I decided it was for the best to just, you know, take the initiative and walk right into your arms.” A small laugh escaped your lips and you seated yourself right next to me.  
A sweet smell soon drafted towards me – it was coming from you. It reminded me of something familiar and nostalgic, my heart squeezed at that and I felt sick but at the same time it was comforting and soothing.

I glared at you, I just couldn't control my emotions very well, and everything was new to me.  
Going out was new, I didn't have a lot of opportunities to talk to other people – aside from the people in the organization.  
“How the f*, did you know it was me, ugly?”

Your eyes widened at that. Did I offend you? I was already cursing at myself in my mind, but in the next moment, you burst out in laughter.  
You were holding your stomach and you were in tears. 

What is happening? Were you suffering, did my comment hurt you so much, that you couldn't control your body anymore? I was in panic, you were hitting the table and your knees, your head lolled back and your tears were spilling out, more and more  
“Are you in pain? Did I hurt you?” I asked in a panicked voice, subconsciously I lifted my hand and tried to comfort you, though I did feel scared because– something like me, something as dirty and weak like me could hurt something as pure and delicate as you.  
Then you calmed down, instantly, you were out of breath but you just shook you head and answered.

“I am perfectly fine, it has been ages, since I laughed so much. Thank you ...erm...Unknown?” I could hear you were trying hard not to laugh at my name in the app.  
“I didn't want to reveal my identity so I chose something ….ordinary.” 

You stared at me at that and poked my cheeks.

“Don't need to blush so hard, sweetie. I was just teasing you a little. So tell me, what do you need me for and we should probably introduce ourselves. And I do mean our real names not some silly made up ones. If you want and need my help you should just come clean and tell me who you are.”  
The audacity. Such rude behavior. You were rude, had no self-awareness, you didn't know simple boundaries, you intruded into my personal space as if it was your own.... as if we were...friends.

I wanted to stare at you and make you feel scared, but as I did look at you, you were leaning on your hand and smiling in such a comforting way, I forgot my anger and I wanted...wanted to be kind to you. I wanted to be kind at least to you. Since I wanted you to be..to become one day, mine. You seemed so pure and so sweet.  
That is why I decided to speak up.

“Sa...Saeran.” I mumbled, while looking down. How I hated that name, how I hated being associated with him, but as I said it, as I said my name to you … it didn’t taste as bitter as it used to.

“Hmmm, Saeran.” And as you said my name out loud in that sweet sing song voice, my heart skipped a beat, I felt hot and weird. But I liked how it made me feel. It made me feel alive.

Then I felt a hand on my head. And while I peeked up, you ruffled my hair and giggled.

“See, that wasn't so hard, was it? I am MC, but you can call me whatever you like.”  
I swatted at your hand but you were faster than me and removed it, suddenly as you removed your hand, I felt lonely?  
I took a deep breath and tried to form words, how should I tell you to do something that might harm you. You would surely get attached to those RFA idiots and then you would destroy me and the plan. But I wanted you. I wanted you to want me and be with me.  
Wanting you, let me forget all about that person. 

About him. How he betrayed me.

“I need you, to go to the address, which I send you. You need to join an organization.”  
I heard you hum and how you tapped your feet and at the next moment you took hold of my hand and smiled.  
“Let us go to the park and discuss it there ok? The weather is so nice it would be a shame to sit inside. I promise, after we can do whatever you want Saeran”

Honestly, I couldn’t care less for my plan at that moment, if it meant being with you. I could just escape from everything with you and start anew.  
So I nodded and let you hold my hand and guide me to the park.  
We sat at a bench, we talked. Surprisingly, I talked more than you.  
I told you as much as I could and as I finished you smiled, but your face was wet from all the tears you spilled.  
“Stop it. Stop doing that!?” I yelled at you, I didn’t know if you were teasing me or what it meant.  
But you just took my hand, squeezed it tight and shook your head.

“I am just crying, since you already have cried so much, you can’t cry no more. I am crying for you. Because, no one deserves what you lived through.”  
A lump, a big lump in my throat and something clenching at my heart and stomach, it hurt so bad. At that moment you seemed so inviting so warm I just pulled you close to me and embraced you.

Even if you said I could cry no more, I spilled tears and together we cried while embracing.  
I felt your heart, your hot tears that you shed for me. I couldn’t let you go, not now. Not now that YOU seemed to heal me, make the haze in my mind go away.

 

I NEED you to be mine.


	2. Change it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of the Be mine series. This series is the Saeran’s POV and what would happen if he fell in love with MC.

We were still sitting on that bench. But now we were both silent and we held each other’s hand.  
It started to rain, but we didn’t move - thankfully, there was a tree sheltering us - almost as if we were in our small world.

We were separated from the world, enjoying our small moments, after we spent so much time talking like old friends, even if to you I was a stranger, you treated me almost like a lover.  
You really were a strange one. But maybe that was one of the reasons, why I liked you.  
Then out of nowhere you said, that you hated the rain.  
It reminded you of those times, when you were most vulnerable. You hated the cold and wet. You hated how wet your socks were after just a few steps.

I blamed the shoes, you blamed yourself. I didn’t like how weak you looked when you did that. Blaming yourself made you look as if you could break even with a simple touch.

It was funny how after just a while, I was able to get so attached to you. It was weird how I never knew that I could feel like this, it was peculiar…even if it frightened me, even if at times I hated it. I knew, that you were the reason, that I was able to see the sky again.  
Suddenly it seemed as if I was born anew, my life doesn’t seem…so bleak.  
Only a few hours passed since I was given the chance to meet you face to face. That face, that gorgeous face. To me, in my eyes you were everything I ever wanted. 

 

Until I met you I didn’t know, that it was possible to want something, to desire it. To want to fight for it and protect it. That something to me was you. It was strange how I noticed small things about you. You were easy to bring to tears, you saw a puppy and you started to cry, you cried for me, you cried because of the rain, you cried for so many things and I had to ask myself … would she dehydrate?

 

But after crying so many times, your eyes were still bright and big, they shone with such determination. Every time you looked at me – you looked right AT me. As though you believed in me…  
Honestly, no matter what I did that day, no matter how mean I was to you, you…just simply brushed it off. A slight scowl on your face, but soon gone and there was, what I most loved on you – your smile.  
It was maddening how special you were…to, someone, someone like me.  
You with your big smile and that silly giggle, how you would touch me with no warning, even if you didn’t know me.  
I didn’t even tell you EVERYTHING about me, yet you so naively believed every word I said, you even cried for me.

 

We still sat there in quiet and as I was about to give up on you helping me,…weirdly enough I didn’t have the strength to use you, you spoke up. »Alright, I will go to that stupid apartment, I will do it for you.« 

 

Turning to you I saw your face, that wore that stupid grin and I just…couldn’t handle it and so I grabbed your face and slowly inched closer, your face was now an inch away. Your cheeks were red, I could hear and feel your breath, your beautiful lashes that would try to hide those gorgeous eyes. I took hold of your cheeks and you closed your eyes, my heart was racing and so

 

…

…

 

I pulled on your cheeks and stretched them out.

 

“You are so weird, gullible mochi face.”

 

Trying not to get punched I evaded your fists, you were yelling and laughing.  
Maybe together we can change it all?


	3. I am yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of the Be mine series. In chapter 5 Mc will finally encounter the RFA members. Hope you like the series so far!

Naive, stupid and completely too trustworthy. Those words were the ones I could choose to describe you. Though I have taken a liking to you in an instant, you were far too kind for your own good. Not only kind, but the way you believed every small word I told you. Honestly you believed me too easily. Even if you were in a way only a pawn for the greater good as the savior would say, you were beginning to be someone special to me. But you weren’t only naive, stupid and too trustworthy… you were also beautiful, gorgeous, had the most wonderful smile and that laugh that made your nose crinkle and your eyes sparkle, you were utterly perfect. You were like the morning sun. That would shine gently upon the cold morning day, you would warm every cold person with just a small smile and gentle care. For all those years, that I was locked behind steal doors in a dark room, where the only light was the one coming from all the computer screens, I never believed I would be ever able to see the sun with someone like you. I believe that even in the bleakest days, you could be that sun for me.

I was in a state of daze, I didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t want to let someone like you be dirtied because of some plans, the »greater good«. You were far too good, to be a pawn. Completely caught up in my thoughts I didn’t realize that while I was thinking about all of that, I was also staring at you.

»Are you alright? Did my punches hurt you?« You exclaimed worriedly and put your hand on my shoulder, your beautiful face was shrouded in worry and your eyes sparkled nonetheless. You were too beautiful for someone like me; you were too pure for someone like me to just be used.

But as I thought that, I felt sinister eyes on my back and I felt all the pain I would go through if I didn’t proceed with the plan. I was afraid, so afraid. Deep inside of me I was no longer afraid of pain or of anything the savior could make me go through. No. I was afraid of what they could do to you. So I decided to go through with the plan, you would help me, since you were that kind of person. I just could hope that while you would do the rfa’s work you would not forget me or choose someone else.

Then I tried to explain to you again all the details of what you would need to do and that you must do them in order to stay safe. I did mention that all the people in the rfa are actually good people, excpet for one of course, but that they would never harm you in any way. But if they would try, I would destroy them. As I was explaining it all to you, you only nodded and then without blinking put your finger on my mouth and shushed me.

»Will you go with me?« You spoke up in the most hopeful way, did you truly wish for me to be with you?

»This is the last time we can talk like this. We cannot let the hacker of the rfa find out that you are in contact with me, it would ruin everything.«

Then you looked down at your feet and shook your head.

»Then I won’t do it. I want to be near you. Promise me you will find a way, to contact me. Promise me, that we will be able to meet in the city. I am sure, that the hacker can’t trace or see me in town? Please? I don’t want to be alone. Please, Saeran.«

As you said my name you looked me directly in the eyes and I saw that you were about to cry, I can’t handle it. I can’t see tears, they remind of the time when I was weak, I can't… I started to shake, I don’t know why; maybe it was because I wanted to comfort you but didn’t know why. As though something from my past was trying to come through my mind, it forced me to lean closer to you and cover you in an embrace.

In a hushed voice I tried to reassure you.

»You are mine. No one will harm you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.« Then with both hands I touched your face and made you look at me. »Please, tell me that you will be mine.« My voice sounded so broken and I felt how my eyes started to water. I don’t understand how I can want something so bad, as I want you. But I did and I didn’t need an explanation for why, all I needed was your yes.

Through the tears and with a small smile you nodded and spoke up.

»I am yours.«

And mine you shall be.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Saeran and he deserves all the love he can get.  
> I had a lot of fun and shed some tears while writing this.  
> Hopefully you will like it too! ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


End file.
